Lie
by Crazed Miko
Summary: 17 year old Kagome has been lied to all of her life. Her father died, her mother left, and for 2 years now she's been living with her aunt Kikyo. Can she get out of this hell? Will she ever find someone she trusts?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prologue

She soon was thrown onto the handsome demon's bed. Hot lips kissed her neck and collarbone as the young woman undid the demon's black silk dress shirt. He let out a groan when she finally ran her hands over his bare skin. Her shirt was lifted off of her head, and the eager demon went for her bra impatiently. She giggled slightly as he nipped her neck mischievously.

"Stand up," he whispered. The young girl did what she was told, slightly confused, but more so in a daze. He stood over her; his stare bore down on her like sunlight did onto a flower, warm. She shivered as he seized her hand.

A slow smirk crossed his handsome features.

"Be my mate," he whispered, "be my wife." As he asked her this she felt like water washed over her, she had never thought in a million years that an amazing demon like him would want to marry her, mate her, she only thought that he'd just fuck around with her until something better came along.

"Are you sure?" her words came out soft and scared.

" I am not sure that I could live without you being my mate/wife," those words warmed her. Those warmed golden orbs were looking into hers, almost pleading for her answer, "Will you?"

"A…Are you going to lie to me…like everyone else has in my life?" she asked him. He looked at her being completely serious.

"I promise you. I will never lie to you," he said. His words were so soft spoken when he said this. She smiled at this knowing that she could trust him. She slowly nodded.

She barely heard her own words, because her heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was scared as he slipped on a beautiful diamond and kissed her gently. She moaned softly and kissed him back, running her hands through his silky hair. Hot lips left hers, to burn down her neck. She let out a soft moan as his hands pulled at her skirt, leaving her challenging bra. She felt her skirt soon slip from her hips and fall to the hard wood floor. Her hands undid his belt, then pants. He was going commando underneath. She blushed as her underwear was cut off with his claws, as was her favorite bra.

She was pushed onto the bed, as he kissed his way down to her breasts. Nipping as kneading at them. She moaned and ran her figures through his hair. His fingers slid down her stomach to her womanhood. She gasped as his fingers slipped into the hot wetness of the folds.

"Mm," he groaned, "Are you ready for me?" The question was soft.

She nodded as he found her lips again, pushing her up the futon. She could feel his hot shaft rubbing against her. She could feel the pressure on her maidenhead. It was uncomfortable, almost painful.

"I'm sorry," He said as he quickly bent down and kissed her lips, then thrush into her. She winced in pain and dug her face into his neck. He pulled out of her, and thrush back inside of her. This time there was no pain, discomfort yes, but not pain. Soon she had her legs wrapped around his hip, as he pounded into her.

"Harder... Faster!" She moaned as the powerful demon sped up. She met him with every thrust, building a wall of passion inside them. He was finally lost to his demonic nature by then, as he ravished her. she dug her own claws into his back as she rode him. Finally their climaxes came. Just before he spilled his seed into her, he sunk his fangs into the junction of her neck, where he had marked her earlier, making his mating mark permanent.

She quivered with pleasure, as they bathed in each other's warmth. The scent of blood wafered up to her, as well as their scent or their mating. He pulled out of her, and licked the blood on her neck. She closed her eyes as she was pulled into his embrace. Soon she was asleep.

He could smell the scent her ripped maidenhead on the silver sheets. He knew that he was her first, and that gave him pride. She knew no other man except him. He looked down at her, as she slept in his arms, her ivory skin was flushed and damp from their love making. She snuggled closer to him. He knew that he could easily go at it again, but she was tired, his family wore her out, he suspected. Nuzzling her hair, he just held her. She was his.

Hours passed, and he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to miss seeing her. So he just watched Kagome sleep against him. Her face looked so peaceful against him. He could hear the steady beating of their heartbeats. It was relaxing. But the slow breathing stopped. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Will you ever leave me?" she asked him. He smiled at her.

"I will never leave you, my dear." Was his reply. "Now and forever, I will always be by your side." She smiled liking his answer. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

So how did it possible end up this way? Well…it all started with a little lie…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning Of It All**

By: Crazed Miko 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Inuyasha (Even though I wish I did) 

A/N- Before you read this, jus remember that this is my first serious fanfic, so when you review be nice! Thanks and I hope you like the story.

There are many different kinds of lies that are told nonstop everyday, every hour, every minute, and every second. There're white lies…black lies… and many different shades of gray lies. There're lies to get people out of trouble, there are lies to get people in trouble. There are lies to help only yourself, and there're lies to help dozens of people. You can tell when people are up to a lie; they act different around you when they lie. They'll look around, bite their nail, and lick their teeth. When they tell a story they'll tell it with far too much detail. They'll talk way too fast, and they'll smile too much. Yes, there are many ways to sense a lie. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 17 years old. It seems as though all of the people who I once trusted to be there for me…are now gone. They've all left me. Now, I am alone. Just me and my aunt Kikyo I'm afraid. Even though she's not much of an aunt to me, I have to put up with her until I'm 18. Everyone has told me I'm a spiting image of Kikyo. That much is true, but even though she's only 10 years older then me. Everyone always talks about how wonderful and beautiful and pretty she is…I for one dislike her. I can't quite say hate…but its pretty dang close. And I'm guessing by the way she acts she's not all peachy with me living with her. Lets just say…we're not a close family. She must have told me more lies than anyone has in my entire life. I'm use to it. Besides, it wasn't only her who lied to me…it was almost everyone I know. Its like all I heard that come out of people's mouths are lies. But like I just informed you, I'm use to it. It's been 2 years since my father died from a mysterious illness. He was the closest person to me, even though he lied to me as well. When I was 15, when his illness first took place, I would always see him coughing and wheezing. I'd ask him, "Father, are you sick? You mustn't be here. You must be at a hospital." I would always be worried about my father. He would just laugh a little and say, "No Kagome, I'm fine it's just something in my throat, that's all. I promise." I like a fool believed him. I never thought he would lie to me, but I was wrong. Couple months later after that conversation he passed out on the job, he was taken to the hospital immediately, I was in school when all this occurred so I didn't know what happened to my father until it was too late. The funeral was not all that big, but it defiantly wasn't small. Right after it was over, I was told that I was going to be living with my aunt Kikyo. And that's how I ended up here. As for my mother, she abandoned me years before my father's death. I was about 6 years old, when she told me that she was going to the store that she was gonna be right back. So I waited, and waited and waited but she never came back. I always thought that my mother got lost and that she was going to come back to us one day, but as I grew older I had less hope of believing that. My father didn't even seem surprised that she left; he always told me that it was her lost but I never felt that way.

I saw Kikyo come into the room. She had on a pink mini skirt with a white spaghetti stripe shirt. She had two pigtails as if she was trying to look like a kid again or something. She had these huge hoop earring, you know the kind that hookers wear right before a session. She drowned herself in eyeliner, and she had way too much eye shadow as always. She noticed me and smiled one of her see through smiles. "Hey Kagome," she said to me over cheerful. I knew one of her favors were coming.

"What do you want me to do now Kikyo?" I simply asked. She laughed at me flakily.

"Why are you always so down in the dumps? Anyways, I need for you to do the dishes for me."

"Again." I say plainly.

"Oh, it's not that hard all you do is just put the dishes in the dish washer and then you hit the wash button." She tried to clarify to me how to wash the dishes when I've done it a hundred times. It pissed me off, but I didn't feel like arguing with a brainless idiot at the moment.

"So who are you going out with today?" I ask her crudely. But what I meant to say was, _Who are you going to torture today? _That's another bad point towards Kikyo, she goes out with guys 24/7. It's rare seeing her without a guy around. She goes out with guys then dumps them. Guys in Tokyo should know by now that a relationship with Kikyo last no longer then a week. She smiled; I could tell she was very eager to tell me who her new lover was.

"His name is Koga!" she says over excited. "He's 28, and he has dark brown hair but he always wears it in a ponytail, I wish he could take it down once in a while, anyway, he has these blue eyes…" she just went on and on and on! It was annoying the shit out of me but I just kept nodding and acting like I was listening. She ALWAYS does this whenever she finds a new guys, she talks about all the strong points about them and how great and handsome they are, and then when she's about to dump them she starts to talk about how annoying and ugly and stupid they are. "Koga's just so…so…" _Stupid for going out with you. _I think to myself bluntly. "I can't even find the right word to describe how prefect he is, Oh Kagome, I think he's the one!" she says. _If only I had a nickel for every time I heard that line... _ I think to myself.

"That's nice." I utter plainly as ever.

"Kagome, I think you need a man in your life. Maybe you can get one if you went shopping and got some skirts and shorts instead of wearing those baggy pants and hoodies all the time." She says as if she's an expert herself. "Maybe you can buy a little bit of make up for those weak points of yours." She states. I get really pissed off, not by the words she's using, but by the way she's using them and the way she smile after she says a smart comment and they way she perks her head, as if she's prefect. I ball my fist trying to control it.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, Kikyo." My voice creaks on her name. "But I prefer NOT to dress like a whore." I say looking directly at her violet eyes, her normal eye color her is brown but she wears different contact lenses almost every day. I see anger build up inside her as it is inside me.

"I was only trying to make a suggestion to liven up your life, it's no wonder you haven't got a boyfriend since that Bankostu guy." She said with a twist in her voice thinking that she won. I hated her right then, just for brining his name up. Bankostu was my ex boyfriend. When we arranged for a date to the movies he cancelled on me at the last minute. He told me that his uncle was sick and that he was at the hospital. I felt bad and he left his favorite cap over my house from the night before so when I went over his house to tell him that I was sorry about his uncle his door was wide open and I went up to his room. I found him and some sultry chick named Yuka locking lips. I remember how surprised he looked to see me. I remember the words he said when he saw me. He told me, "Its not what it looks like." I wanted to say, "Yeah, sure it's not what it looks like and you're half naked caress her like you're rubbing her like a genie." But instead I drop the hat and run like out like an idiot. The next day at school when I see him I asked, "How's your uncle?" I saw the guilt in his eyes, and I saw it in his eyes, the message he was trying to send me, he was trying to say "I'm sorry." But I didn't pay attention. We never talked after that day so I figured that we broke up. For the truth I didn't really feel all that sad about it, we didn't really have that boyfriend, girlfriend connection that I hoped we would have but just because I don't care about it, doesn't mean Kikyo had the nerve to say that. "I am your aunt, and whether you like it or not you'll obey me." She thinks she has complete control, but she doesn't, she acts like I'm just a little girl, only 10 or 11, but she's only 10 years older then me. "Now, go wash the dishes like I told you, and along with that you can sweep both my room and the living room, it's a pig style." Kikyo commanded me like I was some dog, or like I was her servant…I hated the thought that I was her niece.

"And whose fault is that?" I say. I hear the bitterness in my voice. She looks like she was about to lose it for a second but then turns and walks toward the door.

"It'd better be done Kagome, I mean it." she says the 'I mean it' part as if I'm suppose to afraid of her or something. She opens the door to walk out, then she hesitates like she forgot something, "Kagome, if anyone by the name of Sesshomaru calls, tell him our address, its very important." She says as she grabs her hot-pink purse and goes out the door.

"What another date?" I say to myself. I sigh as I turn to the kitchen to go wash the dishes


End file.
